Bonnie: The Future Princess of The Sayains
by Mana the Magician Girl
Summary: A young girl is on her way to Earth to seek out one person...no it's not Goku it's Vegeta...Her Father


Bonnie: The Future Princess of the Sayains  
  
  
  
  
  
-Bonnie stared up at the clear moonless night sky. Her crescent moon birthmark shinned along with her deep scarlet eyes. She blinked once and then stared at her grand kingdom. Her father Trunks Briefs had wished for Planet Vegeta and its entire people back to life using the dragonballs. This was all of course before she was born. Her father was born and raised on Earth, which she loved to hear stories from. Along with the many stories of her fathers travels to the past and of her grandfather and great grandfather. Sadly she wasn't alive to meet either of them. Her Grandfather Vegeta died the day she was born and her Great Grandfather Vegeta died years before that. But even though she never meet either of them she could explain down to the last hair on their tales what they looked like just from all the stories her father told her. The day she was born should have been a happy day for the Sayain people. The first princess since the destruction of their planet years ago. But it wasn't happy at all. The grand feast that was planned for the Princess Bonnie was cancelled and in its place was a funeral. When she was a little girl about the age of five her father and mother Pan Son took the crowns. Being the first half Sayain to take the crown Trunks Briefs did it with a high head even though he wished his father could see him now. Bonnie wiped a tear away from her eye as she thought about her Grandmother Bulma and the look she had on her face the day her father was crowned. It was full of sorrow but yet full of happiness. Bonnie looked down from her high balcony window to the garden below. A great smile appeared on her face. A figure of a woman with a long blue and gold dress stood by the small waterfall Bulma had placed the year Bonnie was born. Her long straight hair up and in little curls among her head. She wore a small silver crown with a red star in the center of it. She looked up to the balcony and smiled.-  
  
  
  
Mother, Mother is it really you?  
  
  
  
-Bonnie yelled form the balcony. The woman nodded and held out her arms to the balcony. With out another word Bonnie jumped from the balcony and landed on her feet. She ran to the woman who had bended down to her size and held out her arms. Bonnie wasted no time and ran to her screaming for joy as she ran.-  
  
  
  
Oh my dear little Bonnie looks how much you've grown in the past year. I have missed you so much!  
  
  
  
-Bonnie smiled and hopped out of the woman's arms. Suddenly a tall man appeared by a double glass door that lead into the palace. His long lavender hair covering his eyes. Bonnie glanced over to him and smiled waving a hand for him to come to her. He waited no time and pushed the door open and looked up. In the starlight his eyes shined and you could see the happiness in them. Bonnie ran to her father with open arms grabbing him around the waist. Trunks looked up from his daughter and smiled to his wife who had walked over to join in the family hug.-  
  
  
  
Pan, it's nice to see you are safe. You had me worried when you didn't contact us last Christmas. How is your father and mother? Well I hope! Oh and your grandparents? Krillen, Marron, Eighteen, Bra, Piccolo, Dende?  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks dear please lets talk inside. It's getting late and I believe it's past Bonnie's bedtime!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Bonnie frowned at this. She hated when her parents told stories without her. Even though she was tired she protested saying it wasn't fair and she wanted to see her mother and talk to her before she was to go away again. Her parents agreed knowing to well that Pan would have to leave again soon.-  
  
  
  
  
  
My mother was so worried I wouldn't make it home she sent Goten to get me at the airport! In reality they're groups who are trying to over throw the Earth government. My father on the other hand was just himself. Asking about Bonnie and Bulma and everyone here. He seemed almost as worried about you dear then Bonnie. My Grandmother is not doing to good. She's sick again and Grandfather keeps wondering saying random things about losing everyone. Trunks dear I say we make room for our friends here. That way my trips wont be to often and we can all be close again.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Trunks smiled. He knew she was right but didn't know what to say. They had room and he has always wanted to have Goten back by his side like when they were children. Trunks couldn't say no. He agreed to have all of them come the next day as long as Bonnie went to bed that minute. Being so tired and excited about seeing all of her family the next day she agreed and run off to bed. But of course not before she kissed both of her parents goodnight. Bonnie slept till the sun shown brightly into her room in the morning. She jumped out of bed and got dressed and went to meet her parents who had been up for what seemed like hours before her. Her father sat in his normal chair reading papers and other things. Her mother sat on the couch petting her cat white cat Felix. Bonnie smiled and went to sit by her mother on the ground. Her mother looked down to her and smiled. Bonnie looked up to her mother then over to her father who she noticed was wearing his glasses and he wasn't wearing his crown. Bonnie smiled; even though this was as not normal as can be Bonnie didn't care. After about twenty minutes of petting Felix her mother picked her up and set her next to her on the couch.-  
  
  
  
Bonnie dear. As you know the rest of the Z warriors are coming here to stay. They will arrive today around four. I want you to be on your best behavior. And please don't maul your grandparents. And remember your great grandmother is sick. She will not be able to be seen while she is sick. But don't worry. We will get her well and walking around in no time at all. Now go get on your pretty little dress and do your hair. They will be here shortly.  
  
  
  
That's right Bonnie. You must be on your best behavior. I want nothing to happen while our friends and family are here. Do you understand?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes father I understand.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Bonnie kissed her father on the cheek then her mother and ran to her room. She picked out her favorite black dress with the gold bells her grandfather had bought her on Saturn. She got dressed and sat at her make up desk to do her hair. He placed it up in two buns and then curled the rest of her hair that hung down. She placed her crown on her head and then placed her gold and black bell necklace around her neck. She smiled in the mirror. She fixed her hair a bit to the way she wanted it. And headed for her door. Suddenly her wonderful Sayain hearing picked up a faint laughing in the distance. She ran to her window and flung it open. She looked around and seen nothing. She was about to close the window when she heard a familiar voice.-  
  
  
  
  
  
Is that little Bonnie? Oh look how big she is. Bonnie, Oh Bonnie! It's me Great Grandma Chi-Chi!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Bonnie smiled and giggled. She looked down and seen her great grandmother waving up to her standing next to her grandparents, Uncle, Aunt, and friends. She giggled again and ran to her bedroom door. She opened it and went to run out when she ran into a tall man. She looked up and seen her great grandfather. She smiled and jumped into his arms. He laughed a bit and then set her down. She lead him to the living room where Trunks and Pan both stood dressed as the King and Queen. Bonnie smiled and went to stand next to her mother. Trunks walked up to Goku with a big smile and held out his hand. Goku laughed and hugged him. Both Goku and Trunks laughed. Pan greeted her grandfather with a big hug and a small kiss. Soon Chi-Chi, Bulma, Bra, Goten, Krillen, Marron, Eighteen, and Piccolo joined them. Bonnie was the first one to say hi to all of them and give them all big hugs. After they all were settled pan stood and looked around the room. A tear came to her eye but no one noticed it but Bonnie.-  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonnie dear can you go get Bardock and tell him everyone is here. Oh and please ask Mary to come it here. I wish to have drinks brought in.  
  
-Bonnie nodded and ran off to get Mary. She found the maid in the kitchen talking to the cook and the cleaner. Bonnie smiled at all of them and they bowed slightly to her. Bonnie told Mary that her mother would like some drinks and that she had to hurry to get Bardock. Mark told her to hurry along that it wasn't nice to keep her mother and guests waiting. Bonnie did what she was told and ran out the back door to the back garden. There was a tiny white house with blue trims in the middle of the huge garden. Bonnie went to the door and knocked. She waited for about a minute when the door opened. A tall man with spiky hair and dark eyes appeared. Bonnie giggled and smiled. The tall man looked down at Bonnie and smiled.-  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonnie what can I do for you this lovely morn?  
  
  
  
  
  
Father and Mother want you to join us. We have some guests. Well to tell the truth they're family. They all came in from Earth and dad and mom want you there.  
  
  
  
You run on back and tell your parents that I will be there shortly.  
  
  
  
Yes Great Great Grandfather Bardock.  
  
  
  
-Bonnie smiled and ran off back to her parents. When she arrived everyone was deep in conversation. So she just sat on the floor next to Felix and Marron. After about ten minutes Trunks stood. Bonnie was the first to notice and glanced to where her father was looking. Soon everyone was staring at the stranger standing in the doorway. The man was dressed in a green and black Sayain fighting uniform, red gloves, a red bandana, and a green scouter on his left ear covering his left eye. Another weird thing about this man was the scar just below his left eye. Bonnie smiled and jumped to her feet. She giggled and ran to the man, jumping into his arms. Pan soon followed walking slowly to him and Bonnie. Pan led the man to the couch and he sat, still holding Bonnie in his arms. Everyone still staring at him. Trunks decided it was about time to break the silence.-  
  
  
  
Everyone this is Bardock. He is the Captain of the Sayain army and Pan's Great Great Grandfather. Your real father Goku.  
  
  
  
-Everyone stared at Goku waiting a response. He simply smiled and stood up. He walked over to Bardock and held out his hand. Bardock smiled and shook his hand. Bonnie giggled and jumped up at Goku. Goku, Bardock and Bonnie all laughed and cheered. Soon everyone joined. Bonnie couldn't ask for a better family. Two hours later everyone was getting kind of hungry. And them all being Sayains that wasn't such a great thing. Trunks and Pan lead everyone into the grand ballroom where a grand feast was set up. Bonnie took a seat by her Aunt Bra and Great uncle Gotan. Pan was at one head of the table and Trunks at the other. Everyone took seat sand Trunks stood. He smiled and glanced down the table to Pan. He nodded and Pan stood. A smile appeared across Pan's face and she glanced down to bonnie who was playing with her glass of water. Being noticed she carefully placed her glass down and sat upright ready to listen.-  
  
  
  
We thank you all for coming to our home. We have missed you all so much and are very happy that you are here. But sadly it in the light of hard time here among the Sayains and us. Therefore to prevent any of you being injured on Earth we offer you all a home here at the Palace. We have plenty of room and you all will be treated greatly. Please think about it. But before any decisions are made let us eat. Cause everyone knows a hungry Sayain is not a happy Sayain.  
  
  
  
Well-spoken Pan dear. Please help yourselves to the food.  
  
  
  
-Trunks and Pan sat and everyone dug into the food. Bonnie sat back and smiled. All of her family was safe at last.-  
  
  
  
Bonnie dear it's late and its time for your bedtime.  
  
  
  
Yes Mother.  
  
  
  
-Bonnie jumped off the couch and went to kiss her parents good night. Then she turned to run out of the room but something caught her eye. A spaceship of some sort. She just shrugged and ran out of the room screaming good night and an I love you to everyone. Bonnie had been asleep for a good two hours when a bright light shown through her black curtains. Bonnie awoke and dressed. She walked out of her room rubbing her eyes. Her black hair hanging in her face. She started down the hall and ran into someone. She looked up into Bardock's face. He kneeled down to her and picked her up. She smiled but for once he didn't smile back. She opened her eyes finally awake. She could hear people yelling and bombs going off.-  
  
  
  
Bardock what's going on? Where is my mom and dad?  
  
  
  
Don't worry Bonnie everyone is safe. Your father is off getting the army together and your mother is arranging a ship to take you and everyone else to Earth.  
  
  
  
But are you coming too?  
  
  
  
Yes, and your father as well. Now we must get you to the ship.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Bardock ran down the many hallways to the shipping bay. He set Bonnie down and told her to go with her Aunt Bra. Bonnie nodded and sat down by Bra.-  
  
  
  
  
  
Bardock where are you going? You have to come too. There's room.  
  
  
  
Bonnie don't worry. Me, your father, and mother will take the next one. You just make sure Earth is safe for us, okay?  
  
  
  
But I want to stay.  
  
  
  
-Bardock smiled and closed the door. Bonnie held up her hand to the door and Bardock held up his. After about a minute he stepped back and the ship took off. Bardock turned and ran off to find Trunks and Pan. He ran into Pan first, she was crying.-  
  
  
  
Pan what's wrong? Where's Trunks?  
  
  
  
He's dead. Where's Bonnie?  
  
  
  
She left with the others. Are you getting out of here now?  
  
  
  
No. I want you to. Go to Earth and keep an eye on Bonnie. Wish Trunks and me back in a year if I have not come to Earth. That's an order. Go now before it's to late.  
  
  
  
-Bardock hugged Pan and watched her run off in the opposite direction. As soon as she was out of site he turned to run to the shipping port. Suddenly he heard a scream, it was Pan. Bardock bowed his head and ran to the ships. He took one look back at his planet.-  
  
  
  
Goodbye Vegeta. Rest in peace.  
  
  
  
-Back on Earth Bonnie, Bra, Goten, Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Piccolo, Krillen, 18, and Marron all landed. Goku was carrying Bonnie, she was screaming and crying. They all went to Capsule Corporation and rested. Goku suddenly stood and glared out the window. A knock came to the door and Bonnie jumped up. She ran to the door and flung it open. Bardock stood there with arms open. Bonnie jumped into them and cried. Bardock walked inside and sat on the couch.-  
  
  
  
The whole planets gone again, it never fails once we get a good steady hold on our lives something goes wrong and the whole planet blows up.  
  
  
  
So everyone's dead grandfather?  
  
  
  
Yes Bonnie, everyone is dead. But your mother told me to come her and stay with you. She also said something about wishing her and Trunks back in a year. What was she talking about?  
  
  
  
The Dragonballs Bardock. They are this little orange magic balls that grant wishes. It will take that long to get all seven dragonballs together.  
  
  
  
-All of them agreed to set out the next day to find the dragonballs. It did take the year to find them cause every time the found one someone else would want something for it. It was a big game of trade. After about a year of trading they had collected all seven dragonballs. They gathered outside Capsule Corporation and called the Dragon.-  
  
  
  
You have three wishes make them quick.  
  
  
  
-Everyone looked at Bonnie and nodded for her to make the first wish.-  
  
  
  
I wish that my Mother, Pan Son, and my Father, Trunks Briefs were back to life and here with us now.  
  
  
  
-The Dragons eyes flashed but nothing happened. Bonnie looked back at Bardock and Goku and frowned.-  
  
  
  
The two who you want to be wishing back do not want to come back. They give their regrets and thanks but the are happy where they are.  
  
  
  
-Bonnie ran to Bardock and cried. The Dragons eyes glow once more and Trunks voice came out of no where.-  
  
  
  
Please don't cry my sweet Bonnie. We are here in the other world safe and sound. You're mother and I are happy here. You my dear Bonnie are now the Queen of the Sayains. Even though there isn't many left you must keep your head held high.  
  
  
  
Bonnie. The title of the Sayain Queen is very important. Hold it with honor.  
  
  
  
-Bonnie jumped out of Bardock's arms and looked up to the sky her eyes full of wonder and surprise.-  
  
  
  
Grandfather? Grandfather Vegeta? I miss you so much! Take care of mom and dad for me!  
  
  
  
I will Bonnie my dear!  
  
  
  
-The Dragon's eyes glow once more and then back to their normal color.- My time is running out! You have two more wishes. Please make them quick!  
  
  
  
I wish that there were a portal to and from the other world inside one of the empty closets inside of Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
  
-The Dragon's eyes glow and suddenly a bright light shown form the inside of Capsule Corporation. Bonnie smiled and preyed softly to her parents. Then made her final wish.-  
  
  
  
I wish for a little black kitten with a birthmark just like mine.  
  
  
  
-Out from behind a tree hopped a small black kitten with a crescent moon on her forehead. Bonnie smiled and picked up the kitten. She then ran to Bardock and jumped into his arms she smiled and giggled and hugged his neck tight.-  
  
  
  
Well it looks like I am the Queen of the Sayains now!  
  
  
  
-Everyone laughed and laughed along with Bonnie. She was right she was the Queen of the Sayains, even though there was only four left. She was happy and couldn't wait to play with her new kitten and start her new life on Earth!- 


End file.
